


Mirage

by hakkais_shadow



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Jongin, Community: chenpionships, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Secret Identity, Smut, Some days I'm very Sehun, Top Jongdae, fly me to the moon, vocaloid Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow
Summary: Jongin's supposed to be lucky-- he's got free passage on the hottest cruise in the galaxy. But the engineer would rather spend his time listening to Chen, the vocaloid who captured hearts throughout the galaxy. His path crosses with Jongdae, a tiny enigma who promises his life will never be the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chenpionships 2016 on Livejournal.

The Zephyr, the advertisements boasted, was _the_ universe’s most advanced space tourism vessel ever built. The advertisements plastered on every holo-screen and broadcast over subspace channels bragged about its large capacity and offered each and every amenity that anyone of any species would need. Looking at the interactive models, a potential passenger could see the sleek white interior with plenty of viewing docks, a spa featuring only the most talented android technicians that money could buy, as well as the thousands of options for shopping, restaurants, and entertainment. The tickets for its maiden voyage were phenomenally steep (the advertisements cheerfully directed the viewers to the company’s loans and refinancing programs), but they were selling out just as quickly as they drew people in. Everyone wanted to be on this vessel, this epitome of technology.  
  
Being the most technically advanced was the name of the game.  
  
For being an engineer you would think that Kim Jongin would enjoy traveling. Space travel had advanced in leaps and bounds over the last 150 years and Jongin had just completed training at the most prestigious engineering academy in the galaxy (much to the pride of his father, who of course would _never_ brag about something like that to his colleagues).  
  
The Zephyr. Newest and largest luxury space cruiser in SM’s fleet. The jewel in the corporation’s crown - bigger, faster, better than anything before. Able to travel farther in space without refueling.  
  
It was sleek and aerodynamic - every engineer’s wet dream.  
  
Everyone wanted a seat on the maiden voyage.  
  
_Everyone wanted a seat on Titanic’s maiden voyage too and you know how that ended_ the junior engineer thought wryly to himself.  
  
Jongin followed the long, pristine main hallway as he searched for the room that would be his home for the next 3 earth months, weaving between various passengers clustered around and hoping his room wasn’t anywhere near some of the larger boisterous parties of individuals he needed to dodge for his own safety. Most were humanoid although Jongin had heard about the extensive modifications that had been done in some areas of the ship to accommodate a variety of intergalactic species (not to mention the fact that he swore he felt a tentacle feeling him up as he passed one particularly loud group - and the wink he got from a half dozen eyes as he looked back confirmed it). Members of the ship’s crew were stationed every so often along the hall, assisting passengers in whatever capacity they could in a variety of languages (some of which seemed to consist of only clicks and whistles….and Jongin could have sworn that *that* word was profanity in Andarian). They were young and eager, an aura of pride surrounding them as they wore the new silver uniforms with squared shoulders and straight spines. It made Jongin feel a little self-conscious of his own slightly faded blue-grey uniform, the fabric a little worse for wear and he reached up to rub at a spot at his elbow that he thinks was hydraulic fluid at one point in time.  
  
“Mr Kim?” a smooth voice called out from Jongin’s left and he turned sharply, finding himself face to face with a pair of inquisitive eyes and a wry smirk. “Ah yes, there you are. I am Byun Baekhyun, Captain’s liaison and I’ve come to bring you to your quarters.”  
  
The young man who greeted Jongin was an odd humanoid-species, one that was difficult to place. At first glance, he looked as though he could easily blend in as an Earth citizen, perhaps even as a celebrity, but one glance at his slit-pupiled violet eyes and the iridescent sheen on his skin that vaguely reminded Jongin of scales made clear that this was no Earthling. "If you'll follow me, please. Our company has given you one of the deluxe suites."  
  
Jongin startled, his eyes growing wide. "I'm afraid there has to be a mistake, Mr. Byun," he stammered, shaking his head. He felt even more aware of his shabby state as he continued along the grand hallway in the stranger's wake, passing newly-arrived passengers who were of a much higher status than Jongin himself (if the attire they wore was any indication and Jongin was sure it was) . "I'm just an engineer..."  
  
"You're our very important guest, although I did expect someone... _cleaner_ ," Baekhyun put it delicately, hiding his quiet disgust. Who came on the maiden voyage of a luxury cruise dressed like they just came out of a hover maintenance garage? He led the young, poorly-dressed man to the turbo-lift. "Our penthouse is on the top floor."  
  
"I'm just supposed to make sure your ship meets the safety standards of the Federation," Jongin murmured self-consciously as he felt Baekhyun's assessing gaze, tugging the cuffs of his sleeves a little lower to hide fingernails that had been bitten to the quick.  
  
"We have been built and scrutinized by the finest engineers...the Federation will find no faults with the Zephyr." Baekhyun stepped out once the lift had reached the top floor, this one just as white and stark as the lowest. "Dinner is at eight in the Grand Hall...you may avail yourself of our spa and grooming services."  
  
The subtle dig wasn't lost on the young engineer. His spine stiffened and stood straighter, his taller height and bronzed skin a stark contrast to the fair-complected reptilian liaison. "I will make sure to do that, Mr. Byun."  
  
Baekhyun tossed his head; what he lacked in height he made up for in confidence. "Please place your palm on the square for scanning. Our security, as you see, is top notch."  
Still irritated, Jongin did just that, the holo-scanner reading his imprint in seconds - as well as reading his preferences in temperature, ambient noise, literature....along with a few more personal preferences Jongin wasn't aware he had.  
"Please enjoy your stay, _sir_ ," Baekhyun emphasized as the door slid open, the preferences taken from the scanner quickly integrated into the palatial suite's programming. "And do let us know if there is a problem...."  
"Other than pompous jerks who think they are better than everybody else I have no problems at all," Jongin muttered as the door slid shut with a soft 'whoosh'. Finally alone, he sighed, some of the tension escaping as he looked around the room - a room that was bigger than his entire apartment at home. He tossed his rucksack onto the divan and sank down beside it, closing his eyes for a moment. He just needed to get his bearings.  
And that’s when he heard it….  
  
Chen.  
  
Opening his eyes, Jongin felt a smile creeping across his face as music wafted into the room, his preferences being read correctly by the holo-scanner. Instead of the choppy, synthetic cacophany that passed for popular music this week the sound of the vocaloid’s voice was clear and smooth, rich vibrato soothing to the engineer’s ears.  
(Jongin guessed that he was old fashioned that way. He preferred music with direction and flow, not the chaos that reverberated on almost every channel on the airwaves. Hell, he completely didn’t “get” that new group, NCT-65970443, at all. He sounded like he was decades older than reality but he couldn’t help it. One of the few friends he’d kept in touch with from University had mentioned that he would have been more comfortable in the 2010s and Jongin couldn’t argue with that - not that he’d ever admit it to Taehyung, the smartass.)  
At least he wasn’t completely alone in his sentiment - everyone loved Chen. The vocaloid was the most popular singer in the galaxy, concerts sold out for years in advance. And his looks….  
Jongin grinned as he leaned over and flicked on the holo-vid, murmuring “show me Chen”.  
And there he was - tall, broad shoulders, narrow hips and the longest legs this side of Alpha Centauri. In his latest vids his hair was golden and his hawk-like gaze was almost primal, sending a shiver of interest down Jongin’s spine. Jongin knew he wasn’t outgoing - in fact, painfully shy was probably a much better description - but the things he’d let Chen do to him if he was real...well, it made him blush just to think of it.  
His looks were otherworldly but it was Chen’s voice that drew Jongin in - it seemed honest and so sweet it made Jongin want to cry sometimes (and half the time he’d even admit it). In a world where everything was synthetic and pristine and perfect Chen’s voice just seemed raw and…..well, Jongin could only describe it as real.  
Lost for a moment in thought, Jongin shook his head and sighed. A vocaloid real? Yeah, right. Live singers were pretty much exiled from performing when they came up with vocaloids that could hit multiple octaves at once, had perfect pitch, and didn’t argue with the director about creative freedom. So he basically had a crush on some computer programmer’s pipe dream - a mirage in the desert of this supposedly advanced world.  
It was pretty pathetic if you thought about it.  
Well, Jongin wasn’t going to anymore. The irritating liaison had mentioned that dinner was at eight and he supposed he should get ready. Just for spite (and if it made Byun Baekhyun irritated all the better) Jongin _wasn’t_ going to “avail himself of the spa and grooming services”....at least not that night.  
However, he was going to take a shower and change into clean clothing.  
Mr. Byun would have to be happy with that.  
  
Jongin’s newly found balloon of confidence popped when he entered the Grand Hall. The room lived up to its name and the engineer felt very much like he didn’t belong in amongst the tables filled with the wealthiest in the galaxy. And from the looks some were giving him he wasn’t the only one with that opinion. It was even more uncomfortable when he reached his assigned table and found that he was the first to arrive. He sat down stiff-backed and stared down at the array of eating utensils in front of him. Well, at least he recognized the knife, fork, and spoon….but why need a half-dozen of each?  
  
Jongin was regretting his arrival for the fifteenth time in as many minutes when a throat cleared.  
  
"Excuse me," a soft voice floated just above Jongin's head. "This is table twenty-four, isn't it? We must be dining partners tonight."  
  
Jongin looked up, dreading what - or who - he would see. They would probably be as perfect as everyone else around, with a wardrobe for the evening that cost more than his yearly salary. "Um....yes, this is table twenty-four. I can move if it's a problem."  
  
"Oh, you're fine where you are." A young man, sat down next to him, his tousled light-brown locks only making his small frame look even more delicate. His clothes, however, easily came straight from the runway (and definitely cost more than Jongin’s yearly salary). "You looked a little lonely."  
  
"Oh, no, no....I'm used to being alone," Jongin protested, then noticed the two men who had followed behind his dinner partner. Both were tall and had broad shoulders but that's where the similarity ended. One had a bright smile on his face as he looked around, the other looked like he had sucked on a lemon or two, permanent scowl in place. "Do you two want to sit down? There seems to be plenty of room."  
  
"Oh, these are my friends," Jongdae added casually. "Chanyeol and Sehun, Chanyeol's the happy one. Guys, you can sit down." He smiled apologetically. "They're a little overprotective."  
  
Sehun's frown deepened. "We have every right to be," he muttered, gesturing for Chanyeol to sit down while he remained standing, his eyes scanning the room around them.  
  
"Don't mind him," he laughed, the sound light and sweet. "What's your name? If we're dining together, I don't want to just say 'hey you' all the time."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the engineer apologized. "I'm Jongin, Kim Jongin......I'd probably reply to the 'hey you' though," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"I'm Jongdae," he offered. "And that's terrible, isn't it? You're a person, and not using your name robs you of dignity, I think. Of course Chanyeol has a name, and he's an android, but I'm not going to call him by his model number."  
  
Jongin's eyes widened as he looked from Jongdae to the cheerful blonde who waved back at him. "But I thought...." he murmured and his eyes involuntarily shifted to Sehun, who sighed and rolled his own eyes. "Yeah, yeah.....you thought I was the soulless android. I get that a lot."  
  
"I make that mistake," Jongdae admitted with a laugh. "And they've been hovering over me for years now.”  
  
Jongin offered a shy smile of his own, surprising himself with how relaxed he was around the stranger. "They must be pretty protective friends."  
  
The other smiled secretly. "You could say that...it's impossible to break free from them sometimes." He stopped for a moment as the android servers came out with the first course, and Jongdae offered a polite thank you--he did have a habit of thanking everything, no matter how sentient it was.  
  
Jongin thought about Taehyung and chuckled softly himself. "Yeah, I have a friend like that," he replied, smiling up at the servers. His smile faded as they left and he looked down at the first course and the array of utensils in front of him. He reached for one fork then put it down uncertainly, repeating the gesture three more times before sighing. "Um.....I'm sorry for sounding so stupid but what do I use?"  
  
"Outside in," Jongdae chirped, his delicate-looking hand gesturing to the right fork. "Don't feel bad. It took me forever to figure it out."  
  
Jongin nodded his thanks as he picked up the suggested utensil. "I don't think I'd ever get used to it. It isn't like I use more than one fork at a time usually...."  
  
"Is this your first time taking a galactic cruise?" Jongdae asked. "That's how they serve all of the dinners...but you get used to it. The only thing you don't get used to is Chanyeol staring at you while you chew."  
  
"Oh, I'm not here for pleasure. I'm just an engineer checking out the safety systems on the ship," Jongin replied, looking up and realizing that yes, Chanyeol was staring at him with bright eyes and an eager grin. He swallowed (and the android watched that too, his eyes following the bobbing of Jongin's adam's apple in fascination) and looked back at Jongdae. "What do you do?" It had to be something important - unless Jongdae was some wealthy son of one of the major families in the galaxy. If he was then he didn't have to do anything.  
  
"An engineer?" Jongdae leaned forward, suddenly intrigued (and helping block Chanyeol's view). "I think that would be fun, traveling the universe and finding out how things work all over, all those fun little technologies that people forget about. What made you want to be an engineer?" He forgot all about Jongin's question in his excitement.  
  
Jongin shrugged. "I like taking things apart and putting them back together. I think it's more about the process than the actual end result. Besides," he added with a slight, wry smile, "it's a respectable profession and my family is all about that. Nothing frivolous and unnecessary."  
  
"If I were an engineer...." Jongdae drawled, the young man propping his chin on his hand. "I think I'd use my skills to create fun things, little toys. I could never do something serious like cruiser safety inspections."  
  
Jongin winced slightly but he didn't blame the other. "Well, somebody has to do it and I guess that somebody is me. I never said I led an exciting life. It did bring me here for this trip, something I'd never be able to do on my own."  
  
"It's fun, isn't it? Chanyeol's been giving me information about it since we took off. I haven't been on one this long before, so I've set a goal to get Sehun to crack a smile. I think there's enough time for that."  
  
"Are you sure three months is long enough?" Jongin asked with a shy grin. Chanyeol barked out a laugh. "I like him!"  
  
"That's the fastest I've seen Chanyeol warm up to anyone," Jongdae marveled, another smile coming across his face. "You're right, though...maybe if this was three years long...."  
  
Sehun scowled at the three. "Ha-ha, very funny. This is me laughing."  
  
Dinner passed by pleasantly and Jongin found it easy to relax and be himself around Jongdae and his friends, something that usually wasn't easy to do when others were judging you for who you were and what you did.  
  
A chime sounded on Jongdae's watch, and he looked at the alarm with a thoughtful frown. "Looks like I'm being called, unfortunately..." he looked at his mostly-finished dessert and wished he could have one more bite. "But I'll definitely see you on the ship, right? You can't be working all the time."  
  
"Not sure what my schedule is supposed to be like," Jongin admitted. "I'll probably find out tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have some downtime." He still hadn't found out what Jongdae did but it was obvious he was a busy man.  
  
Jongdae quickly shoved one last bite of dessert into his mouth before reluctantly standing up. "Well, I'll try to find you when you're not working, Jongin. Of course, Chanyeol probably can locate you."  
  
"Like a bloodhound," Sehun muttered as he also stood, nodding at Jongin as the engineer tried to stand as well.  
  
"Sleep well, Jongin," Jongdae said pleasantly before following his friends out, humming a very familiar melody.  
  
It wasn't until Jongin had returned to his own suite that he recognized the song...and that no one else had joined them at dinner although there were more than enough seats available.  
  
The ship's amenities kept passengers busy and out of Jongin's way - if he needed access to inspect one, there were plenty of others to keep travelers occupied (and as Baekhyun _loved_ to remind the engineer, the spa and salon were always available).  
  
Byun Baekhyun was really beginning to irritate Jongin - but he was right when it came to the Zephyr. The specs were accurate and so far everything was as presented. The company had been serious when it came to safety and for that Jongin was grateful. It made his job a lot easier than it could have been and by the end of the first month he found himself with more free time than he expected. Baekhyun had suggested tongue-in-cheek that Jongin take a dance class...  
  
The ballroom was surprisingly empty, lined with silent droids ready to be programmed with whatever dance their flesh-and-blood partner wanted to try. The widespread use of the technology made dance classes quick and uniform--select the dance from the easy to use touch screen, command the ballroom to play an appropriate song, and follow all commands. It was stark and mechanical, nothing like the fluid movements and playfulness of Chen's dancing (the programmer had to be a sucker for older technology.)  
  
Jongin looked through the list of dances on the holopad on the desk in the corner of the room with an air of skepticism. He frowned when he noticed the option of having a microchip installed in his wrist that would download all the appropriate moves, sending the correct electric pulses to his arms and legs to follow the correct pattern. It wasn't dancing, not what his grandfather once told him about, how he would wrap his arm around Jongin's grandmother's waist and pull her close, swaying to the music at their whim, not some VR program or dictated pattern. He picked out the simplest manual pattern, no chip involved and attempted a waltz.  
  
"Initiating waltz protocol, sequence one," the droid chirped. Despite being the latest in dance droid technology, its moves were stiff as it droned out instructions on proper positioning of hands and feet. It could give perfect timing counts and scold the user once they floundered, but it never wavered from its set pattern.  
  
It was cold.  
  
It was mechanical.  
  
It wasn't dancing, not in Jongin's mind. Once the song finished Jongin set the droid aside, shaking his head. Impulsively he put away the holopad and murmured quietly, "Computer, pull up Chen's "Fly Me To The Moon."  
  
Chen's sweet vocals rang out over a ballad track, the music more intoxicating than the carefully-constructed waltz music that had played earlier.  
  
A smile touched Jongin's lips as he closed his eyes, for a moment just enjoying the way Chen's music filled the air, erasing the memory of the prerecorded tinny sounds that had recently played. He'd tried this before but never in a room so big, so open. Throwing aside structure and protocol the engineer who had been trained in rules and regulations let himself go.  
  
Jongin danced.  
  
Jongdae paused in his walking-he had managed to slip away from his bodyguards again (it was easy enough, all he had to do was mention some shiny thing on one side of the ship to watch Chanyeol run after it and Sehun chase behind him, swearing in twelve different known languages and a few made-up ones). The music coming from the ballroom was muted, but he knew it very well--who was playing it? He knew it wasn't on a droid. The doors opened and he slipped in, a smile playing on his lips as he saw just who was enjoying himself.  
  
He found a seat against a wall, but his eyes never left the engineer. This dancing was wild and free, no rhyme or reason or mathematics to make it perfect and artificial. He never would have expected an engineer to move the way that Jongdae himself liked to move, to the same music and in front of an invisible audience.  
  
Jongin mimicked the way his grandfather spoke of dancing, imagining holding someone close and losing himself to the music, his hips swaying, long legs deceptively graceful in their freedom. This in Jongin's mind was how dancing should be - free and uninhibited. It was like Chen's singing...this was how Chen made him feel.  
  
Jongdae's enchantment caused him to stand up, the man unable to resist either the music or Jongin's raw joy despite being in the midst of an army of silent droids. He moved smoothly towards the center of the room, needing no invitation or ceremony to let go in his own unique dance style.  
  
Jongin was so lost in the music that he didn't realize he was no longer alone until he felt a hand lightly gripping his own and pulling him close. His eyes snapped open and he stumbled into the other man's arms. "Jongdae?"  
  
"Wanna dance?" Jongdae asked, a sweet smile appearing across his handsome features. "You've got good taste in music, I must say....and that dancing..."  
  
"Oh....you saw that?" Jongin blurted out, mortified. "It was nothing. It's just...." he tried to search for the words, finally giving up. "It's just Chen's music."  
  
"I like Chen's songs," Jongdae supplied. "I went to one of his concerts once, you know? It was nice...I could just dance and be myself."  
  
Jongin's eyes widened. "You went to his concert? How did you manage to get tickets? I mean, it's impossible."  
  
"I won one of the lotteries. Super lucky, right?"  
  
Jongin shook his head in admiration, a smile touching his lips. "I wish I had your kind of luck."  
  
"I think my favorite part was all the dancing, though..." Jongdae mused. "Will you allow me to pick the next song?" Jongin hadn't recoiled from the other's arms, so he figured he might as well take advantage.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay?" Jongin murmured, looking around the room as if expecting one of the crew to make an appearance any second. "We are supposed to take dancing lessons per the prescribed protocol..."  
  
"Computer, Chen's Finding Your Ghost," Jongdae commanded with a smile, already swaying to the familiar melody. "Don't worry. We won't be bothered."  
  
This man was a mystery that Jongin couldn't quite figure out. He had to have some authority - he seemed sure that no one would come in and it wasn't just confidence. And this was Jongin's favorite song. "Just one dance," he acquiesced.  
  
"Just one, no rules," Jongdae promised. His smile gentled as the song got underway, not dancing the prescribed waltz pattern but just how he felt, letting the beat guide him rather than a droid. "Do you like this song? It's a personal favorite."  
  
Jongin's eyes lit up as he matched Jongdae's rhythm. "I love it. I love everything Chen has done but this is probably my favorite. There's just something about it…." his voice trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe how the song made him feel.  
  
"I think it's the melancholiness of it," Jongdae murmured as he swayed close to Jongin, just like in his old stories. "Chen's songs are usually so happy, but this one speaks from the heart, I think."  
  
"It really makes me wish Chen was real and not some VR construct," Jongin murmured. "But he would be too perfect."  
  
"Too perfect? How so?"  
  
Jongin chuckled. "Have you seen him? He's every girl's - and guy's - wet dream. A voice like an angel and it sounds so real, not synthetic. When I listen to him I feel like he's singing right to me like he means every word. If they can make a vocaloid like this so easily then how does a normal person stand a chance?"  
  
"Then if he were real, I don't think he'd want to surround himself with perfect people," Jongdae mused. "He'd want someone imperfect - well, no one's perfect, are they? - and hold them close, just like this." His arms tightened around Jongin, closing the short distance between them.  
  
Jongin swallowed as Jongdae pulled him closer. He was a little taller than Jongdae but there was something so assured and confident about the other man that it was Jongin who felt protected and reassured. "It would be nice," he murmured wistfully.  
  
"Mmmhmm. I'd imagine a real Chen would be lonely. Would you want people throwing themselves at you just because of your fame, not because of who you are? I'm sure he'd be much different in private, without makeup or stylists."  
Jongin thought about it and nodded. "I guess you are right. I don't think he'd be lonely though - he'd find someone special."  
  
"It's hard, though, finding someone who'd accept him outside of the mirage. That fantasy can be too hard to break."  
  
Despite the various leisure activities available on the ship (and Baekhyun's constant reminders about the spa), the one thing that remained consistent every night were Jongin's dinner companions. Jongdae didn't seem to mind at all chatting with the quiet engineer, and even his bodyguards were starting to relax the slightest bit (or as much as an android could; Sehun was probably a lost cause).  
  
Jongin had initially dreaded evening dinners, especially after the second night when he had been seated with an Aurelian ambassador and his three wives, alternating between being bored to tears by the stuffy diplomat's speeches and terrified by the way the youngest wife's fingers seemed to find their way under the table and up his thigh as she fluttered her eyelashes not-so-discreetly at him. To his greatest relief the next night had seen the return of Jongdae and his friends. He was afraid he was boring the other man as much as the Aurelian had bored _him_ but if that was the case at least Jongdae hid it well.  
  
"So you might be interested in this," Jongdae mentioned one night during a lull in conversation. "Do you remember that night we had that Arawathian wine you enjoyed so much? I happened to procure a bottle."  
  
The tips of Jongin's ears flushed as he nodded at the memory. "I've never had it before - it's a little beyond my price range." _More like it costs three months' worth of my wages, but who's counting?_  
  
"Would you like to share it with me? I enjoy it, but it's a bit strong, isn't it? I can bring it up to your floor after dinner. My suite's a little too messy to have visitors."  
  
Sehun's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he heard the conversation, shooting Jongdae a warning. Jongin considered the suggestion and nodded. "Mine is more than big enough. It feels kind of empty up there. I told them that I didn't need such a big room."  
  
Jongdae held up a hand to silence Sehun. "Then I'd love to come. It's a private floor, right? You're the only one with access?”  
  
Now Sehun rolled his eyes, knowing the conversation was partly for his benefit. Did Jongdae know what he was getting himself into? Jongin nodded again. "Yeah, just me. Seems like kind of a waste. They should have given the penthouse to someone like you or someone else who is used to such space and extravagance."  
  
Jongdae laughed. "Oh, it's spacious enough-and I've got Sehun and 'Yeol sharing with me. Sometimes it's nice to get a little private time."  
  
"Sir?" Sehun murmured lowly after clearing his throat. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Sehunnie," Jongdae promised, his voice just as quiet. "I'll alert you if anything happens."  
  
With a sigh the dour looking bodyguard nodded and stepped back. Jongin watched the exchange curiously. "Is everything okay?" Jongdae and his friends seemed close....maybe too close. The engineer blinked, startling himself by the thought...and realizing he still didn't know what Jongdae did. It was obvious he was wealthy but was he some diplomat like the Aurelian? Maybe a rich investor's son? His clothing wasn't as ostentatious as most of the passengers on the Zephyr but it was obvious it was well-made. Jongdae was a mystery.  
  
"It's fine," Jongdae replied, a slight smile on his face. "My friends are very protective of me, but that's why I enjoy their company. Sehun and Chanyeol do trust you, but of course worry about everyone else." He shrugged his thin shoulders. "I'll get the wine, if you don't mind unlocking the elevator for me."  
  
Jongin nodded, getting up and pushing back his chair, smiling as Chanyeol cheerfully waved a goodbye and pulled a still-reluctant Sehun out of the room and back to their own quarters - Jongdae's lavish set of rooms.  
  
Jongdae was up after a quick return to his room to get the wine (and again to reassure Sehun that he was close by and would be contacted in an emergency). He stepped out of the elevator in awe, already fascinated by Jongin's huge space. "This is incredible! I've never been up here."  
Jongin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and chuckled. "You want to stay here? I'll trade with you. This kind of feels like a gilded prison to me."  
  
"Not used to it?" Jongdae located the nearest cabinet with wine glasses. "It's a bit overwhelming at first." He quietly busied himself with the wine, smiling as he recognized a very familiar song in the background. "So you listen to Chen to relax, too?"  
  
Jongin's expression brightened. "When don't I listen to Chen is probably a better question."  
  
  
"I enjoyed the acoustic album a lot." Jongdae handed over a glass, filled with the potent wine. "I've sometimes listened to it to fall asleep."  
  
"That's my favorite," Jongin murmurs, taking a sip and shuddering as the alcohol burns on its way down, easing into a dull, pleasant warmth in his stomach. "If I didn't know he was a vocaloid I'd think Chen had a soul with the way he sings. There's nothing else like it."  
  
"I've heard a rumor that he's giving a concert at our destination." Jongdae nearly sank into the plush chair as he savored one of his favorite wines. "After seeing that one concert, I've had to wonder if he's really a vocaloid."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that too but I'm sure it's been sold out fo - wait a minute," Jongin backtracks, nearly spilling the expensive vintage with the way he bounced in his seat. "You've seen Chen in concert? When? How did you manage to get tickets?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I told you!" Jongdae's laugh was warmer than usual, spurred on by the wine. "I got lucky and won a ticket lottery...but I've got a few connections if you're interested."  
  
"If I only had your luck," Jongin groaned, forgetting their prior conversation in the ballroom and drowning his "sorrows" in what was left in his glass. "I should hate you, you know." But of course he didn't. There was no way he could hate Jongdae. The other man was so easy to be around and that was something unusual for Jongin and his introverted self.  
  
"Careful, it's strong," Jongdae warned as he took a few more sips. "If you'd like to go and the rumor's true, I could secure you a ticket. Watching Chen in concert is...well, it's a whole new experience. I could have sworn that wasn't a vocaloid. His voice doesn't sound electronic in the least on stage."  
  
"I'd give you my firstborn and my right kidney if you could manage a ticket," Jongin murmured, exaggerating only a little. After all, he didn't have any kids. "I'd love to hear him live."  
  
"It would be nice if he debuted a new song, too," Jongdae said wistfully. "Perhaps something happy. Haven't you noticed how lonely his songs have been seeming?"  
  
Jongin nodded. "His composer must be alone quite a bit." He took another sip of his now full glass. "I think it must be difficult to not be able to let anyone see who you are, just the perfect image of some vocaloid on a screen. Living behind smoke and mirrors."  
  
"Everyone expecting this perfect, beautiful person...and the composer has to live with it," Jongdae agreed. "And even if they were able to live with it and tell people what they did...well, who in any part of the galaxy would believe it?"  
  
"Hell, I'd kiss the man the moment I met him," Jongin boldly stated as he raised his glass. "His words, his music - they are everything I've wanted to say but was afraid to. I wish I could have told my father I didn't want to go to school for Engineering. At least Chen's composer is doing something he enjoys."  
  
"You would?" Jongdae's face fell for a moment even as his heart fluttered in his chest. "Hmm...I suppose that I would, too." He took a long drink of his wine, silently contemplating. "Have you done that before? Kissed someone you've just met, I mean."  
  
Jongin chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Who, me? Not a chance. I don't think I'd ever be that bold. My friend Taehyung is bold enough for the both of us. But maybe for Chen..."  
  
"You'd let go for Chen, hm? Even if he didn't look how you expect? If that vocaloid's just a mirage?"  
  
"He's beautiful," the engineer admitted. "But I think I've kind of fallen in love with his voice and the meaning behind his songs more than the way he looks. What can I say - I'm a romantic, I guess. Probably not practical for my line of work, or the galaxy for that matter.”  
  
"But your job allows you to roam to all corners of the galaxy, in the same way that music travels," Jongdae pointed out. "Maybe he's a lot like you, not liking all the latest technology and advances...that the vocaloid is more to make money than really express his voice."  
  
Jongin sighed. "Well, I wish I could hear his real voice then because even the words that Chen sings inspire me. The first song I really danced to - not that robotic programmed shit - was Chen's."  
  
"You know what I've heard?" Jongdae paused to pour himself another glass. "I've heard that Chen's composer is the one who's singing, but he's very unsure of his appearance, that he's definitely not as beautiful as the vocaloid Chen. But I feel the same way as you, those songs say something."  
  
Jongin's jaw dropped. "You mean that voice could be real and not just synthesized? That's amazing....and I'm so jealous. I wish he could know that he has at least one fan who doesn't care what he looks like..."  
  
Jongdae smiled. "How about I try to get you that ticket to see for yourself?"  
  
“You really don't have to do that. You barely know me," Jongin protested, although the offer was tempting.  
  
"I haven't met someone who's as much of a Chen fan as me, and I think it's important that you see him.”  
  
"I have to turn in my report to the company...." Jongin's voice tapered off, his resolve weakening. It was a once in a lifetime chance...  
  
"Can it wait a few hours?" Jongdae asked gently. "You're allowed to wrap yourself in magic for a little while."  
  
"Does magic even exist in this world, Jongdae?" the younger man asked wistfully. "If it ever did it seems pretty lost beneath the sheen of a computer screen now."  
  
"I think it does, but we have to dig for it," Jongdae mused. "That day, when we were dancing in the ballroom....didn't you feel it?"  
  
Jongin swallowed, looking down at his hands. "I felt something...." he admitted.  
  
"There. That's magic." Jongdae drained his glass and offered a warm smile. "Of course if you want to feel that again, I'll be happy to demonstrate."  
  
Jongin's head snapped up in surprise, eyes widening at the older man's comment.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jongdae extended his hand, happy that the wine had relaxed him. "Really. C'mon, you can pick the song."  
  
Tentatively Jongin slipped his hand into Jongdae's and stood. The older man may have been shorter than him but Jongdae seemed so much _more_ alive, the draw undeniable. For the moment Jongin forgot about Chen, focused only on the man in front of him. "I want you to pick."  
  
"Let's go with Chen's Whisper," Jongdae commanded, the elfin man surprisingly decisive when it came to his taste in love songs. "Sound good?"  
  
The engineer nodded, his throat so dry he was unable to speak. At Jongdae's command music filled the room, the sound light and soothing.  
  
"This is magic," Jongdae breathed. He found it pleasantly surprising how well his arms fit around the other man as he set a slow pace, driven by nothing but the beat. There was no programming, no helper robots-and that was what he wanted.  
  
Jongin couldn't argue with the other man's words. At first he felt awkward, ungainly. However, it soon became easy to melt into Jongdae's arms, Chen's music an afterthought as they swayed back and forth, bodies comfortably close...and closer.  
  
Jongdae comfortably rested his cheek against Jongin's chest, almost as if he belonged there. The wine and the music intoxicated him, and he barely even noticed when the music slowly faded out.  
  
The music tapered away but still they danced, Jongin lulled by the sound of the other man's steady breathing and the feel of graceful, delicate fingers at the small of his back.  
  
"Should I put on another song?" Jongdae asked lazily, too comfortable to leave. It had been a while since he had felt so comfortable and protected, and he relished the feeling.  
  
"If you want...." the younger man murmured. "This feels nice."  
  
"Keep the same album," Jongdae murmured, knowing the rest of it was just as slow and sweet. "I could stay like this for ages."  
  
"I'm sure you could find someone better than me to dance with, Jongdae," Jongin said with a wry smile. "You never did tell me what you did but you have to be pretty successful to be on the Zephyr for her maiden voyage."  
  
"I'd never find anyone else I'd want to dance with here. You're the one who doesn't like the robots and the programming...I like just us." The smaller man smiled against Jongin's chest. "And me? I'm no one special. Just some spoiled rich brat."  
  
"I think you are special," Jongin blurted out, then felt his face flood with warmth as he realized how cheesy that sounded.  
  
"Oh?" Jongdae smiled, looking pleased. "Because I know you are. I was shocked when I found out that you were on this trip alone..."  
  
"Why?" Jongin asked curiously as he looked down at the smiling man. "I'm just a low pay grade engineer who doesn't have the age or the influence to get a more permanent job."  
  
"Because you're sweet," he murmured. "And inquisitive...and you understand magic. Who cares about money or jobs when you have that?"  
  
"My father," Jongin said bluntly. "He'd say magic isn't real and that curiosity is dangerous."  
  
"What would you really like to be doing?" Jongdae reached up and gently touched Jongin's cheek. "Not building and creating?"  
  
The younger man closed his eyes. "I like creating but am I really doing that now? I'm making sure that something someone else created is living up to expectations. I'm fulfilling a role that is expected of me."  
  
"So you want to explore...I like that." Jongdae's fingertips stroked his soft skin. "Do something that you want, just for yourself. What do you want, right now?"  
  
Jongin sighed, then dove in, unsure of what Jongdae's response would be but at that moment not caring. "Dance. I wish I lived when everyone could dance and not just to structured dances with robot teachers. I could create - it wouldn't be tangible but it would be memorable."  
  
"Sometimes the best things are just memorable. I like how you think, Jongin...and I think you could do it." Jongdae's voice was warm. "You're brave enough to dance with me. No one else is."  
  
"You are easy to dance with....doesn't take bravery for that."  
  
"Do you want to know something else that's brave?" Jongdae asked, already tilting up his head.  
  
"What?" Jongin looked down curiously, meeting Jongdae's action with his own.  
  
The smaller man wasted no time in pressing his lips to Jongin's in a gentle yet lingering kiss, deciding not to second-guess himself.  
  
Jongdae's lips bore the lingering taste of expensive wine and an even more intoxicating _something_ that made Jongin's knees grow weak. Stunned at first, it took the younger man a few moments to recover. Now Jongin was no virgin but his trysts at the Academy were nothing like this. He returned the kiss awkwardly but eagerly, hoping he wasn't making a complete fool of himself - especially not around Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae hummed, a pleased noise that seemed to vibrate through his lips. He was happy just to stand in the younger man's arms, but he still stepped closer, wanting more. Something about Jongin drew him in.  
  
Jongin's fingers curled around Jongdae's hip as the other stepped closer, the kisses becoming easier as the minutes ticked by and Jongin's confidence growing.  
  
"You're good at this," Jongdae cooed, the smaller man flashing one of his easy smiles. "I have a feeling you've done this before...just not like this."  
  
"I think it must be the company I'm keeping," Jongin murmured with a shy smile.  
  
Jongdae offered a slow wink. "Should I ask where your bedroom is?"  
  
"Might need a map to find it," Jongin blurted out with a surprised laugh. "This place is big."  
  
"Huge," the other agreed as he snuggled into the engineer's side. "But I have a feeling you'd escort me all the way there..."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want you to get lost," Jongin said in mock indignation, his arm wrapping around the smaller man's waist.  
  
"My friends would not be very happy if I were to get lost," Jongdae chuckled as he happily followed the younger man.  
  
"Especially not Sehun. He's grouchy."  
  
"He likes you...not the way I do, of course." Jongdae lifted up on his toes to press a kiss to Jongin's jaw. "At least, he'd better not."  
  
Jongin felt himself melting into the touch as they entered the massive bedroom. "I don't think you have to worry about that."  
  
"The only thing we need to worry about," Jongdae murmured, his voice lowering, "is you, me, and how long we can stay awake."  
  
There was a tone in Jongdae's voice that Jongin hadn't heard before and it went straight to his lower abdomen, heat building as his cock stirred. "How long do you think that will be," he asked softly, throat dry as he swallowed.  
  
Jongdae only smiled again and kicked his shoes off before sinking into Jongin's luxurious bed. "Come here and kiss me. Let's find out."  
  
The younger man slipped off his own shoes before approaching the bed and crawling up from the foot until he hovered over Jongdae, one hand on each side of Jongdae's head. It was impulsive and very much not like his usual reserved self but he found he didn't mind. Jongdae made him want to do things differently. "You mean, like this?" And with that he lowered his head until his lips brushed against the other man's kittenish pout.  
  
"Hmm...almost." How long had it been since he had been able to let go, to be himself away from his mirage? Jongdae's skillful hands moved lower, gripping Jongin's shirt and trying to pull it over his head as quickly as he could. It felt right, and more importantly, it felt real.  
  
The shirt was quickly dispatched, although it did get caught and Jongin couldn't help but laugh as he leaned back to pull it over his head before tossing it aside and looking down at Jongdae with flushed cheeks and mussed hair, an unguarded grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Jongdae murmured, pulling him down for a harder kiss. Jongin was just as unguarded as he was - and he definitely appreciated the view of the younger man's lean torso (and that cock digging into his thigh just promised what would come).  
  
Jongin moaned into the kiss, responding eagerly - no longer worried about what anyone thought and just letting himself live in the moment. And that moment was centered on Jongdae, fingers working desperately to free the other of his shirt. "After all, it's only fair," he murmured between heated kisses.  
  
"Not as cute as you," Jongdae playfully protested, but his shirt quickly joined Jongin's on the floor. His mouth latched onto Jongin's long neck, hands blindly exploring his chest as he nearly purred. Everything he could feel rang perfectly in his mind and to his body, a rather familiar feeling stirring in his abdomen. How long had it been?  
  
It was Jongin's secretive dancing and not time spent in virtual reality that had resulted in a lean, sculpted frame that was still ticklish when Jongdae's fingertips skimmed over his navel and the younger man giggled. "You aren't cute - you're beautiful," he managed to get out, leaning down for another kiss.  
  
"So not as beautiful as you?" Jongdae lifted his head delighted, the other's giggles easily lifting his spirits as he met Jongin's lips again. He had to find out what else could make him laugh or moan, and his fingers quested back upwards, grazing over his sides and chest. He had all the time in the world to explore, and he was going to take it.  
  
It was a gasp and not a giggle that erupted from the engineer's lips when Jongdae's fingers accidentally brushed against a nipple, the response surprising Jongin himself as the pleasure shot straight to his groin.  
  
Jongdae smirked against Jongin's lips; slowly breaking their kisses. He slid further downwards, enough so that his tongue could flick teasingly across the other's nipple, pleased that he had found something so sensitive so quickly.  
  
Jongin tried to hold back but he groaned as Jongdae took him apart layer by layer, leaving him a moaning, trembling mess as his trousers grew way too tight to be comfortable.  
  
Jongdae ground his hips hard against Jongin with every moan; his body begged for attention and he knew that Jongin was the perfect one to adore it. Slowly he repositioned them, crawling on top of the younger man in order to fully appreciate him as he freed his body from its cloth prison.  
  
Jongin was in no condition to protest when lithe fingers unfastened his trousers and slipped inside, pulling out his cock, then easing the fabric off his slim hips as if in an afterthought. He looked up at Jongdae, eyes glazing over with need. Any remaining restraint that the engineer may have held melted away beneath Jongdae's lips.  
  
"I correct myself," Jongdae murmured, crawling back up to lightly kiss Jongin's lips. "You're beautiful." He somehow managed to tug off the remainder of his clothing one-handed, sighing in relief when his cock sprung free. "And you deserve to be spoiled and ravished."  
  
Jongin knew he couldn't lie to the other man. "I'm kind of rusty at all of this," he admitted sheepishly. "Studying kind of took precedence over any social life I could have had."  
  
"I'm no master either," Jongdae admitted. "But does it really matter tonight? We have plenty of time to practice."  
  
The younger man chuckled. "I guess you are right...and practice makes perfect," he added impishly.  
  
The elfin man's long fingers closed slowly around Jongin's cock. "I think we can practice just fine..."  
  
Jongin gasped, his slim hips instinctively arching forward towards the touch as he bit hard on his bottom lip to try to prevent a moan from escaping.  
  
"Let it out," Jongdae whispered, his lips hovering near the other's ear. "I want to know what you like, everything you want..."  
  
A shiver shot from the point where Jongdae's warm breath came into contact with Jongin's earlobe straight to his cock. "Fuck..." he moaned.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" Jongdae chuckled. He dragged Jongin's hand to his own needy length. "Or are you more interested in fucking me?"  
  
Callused fingers curled around Jongdae's erection, the rhythm of the stroking a bit disjointed but the heat in Jongin's eyes was unmistakable. "Fuck me," he half-hissed, half-groaned.  
  
"Your wish, my command," Jongdae moaned out, the sound obscene. He had plenty of time to play with Jongin that night, he reasoned, plenty of time to explore and try out new things. For now, his cock ached to be buried inside, deeply enough to have Jongin scream his name. His eyes half closed as he steadied himself. "...Hope your concierge gave you lube."  
  
Jongin remembered Baekhyun's knowing smiles and sidelong glances, the suggestion that 'all you need is in the bedside table' initially ignored as just more of the alien's strange attitude. Now he knew better. "Top drawer," he whimpered.  
  
The other leaned over and pulled the drawer open, finding that his concierge made him more than well-stocked. He grabbed one and slicked up his fingers, pulling Jongin into more kisses as he did so. "I bet you like putting fingers up there while you're by yourself, don't you?"  
  
The words were dirty but they way Jongdae said them were even more erotic and Jongin moaned an affirmative, reaching down to guide Jongdae's fingers, his own growing sticky-slick with lube as well.  
  
"You are full of surprises," he murmured happily, allowing Jongin to guide him until he could slip a finger inside the younger man. "I bet you moan so well..."  
  
The fit was snug but not uncomfortable as Jongdae pressed in, the engineer grateful that the other man's fingers were slim and long. "Then make me moan," he challenged Jongdae, his face already flushed.  
  
Jongdae looked up, a smirk crossing his flushed face. "Love a man who knows what he wants." His finger quickly curled upwards and pressed firmly. He had indeed promised to make him moan...  
  
Jongin cried out, his body jerking forward again as Jongdae purposefully pressed against his prostate and he nearly came then and there.  
  
Jongdae nearly laughed in delight as he slipped another finger inside, astounded at just how sensitive the younger man was. "I keep my promises," he whispered. "Now say it. Tell me to fuck you."  
  
Jongin tried to hold back - he didn't want Jongdae to think he was easy - but he couldn't help but rock up to meet Jongdae's fingers, his body welcoming the intrusion.  
  
"You know what you want..." Jongdae drawled, gently nipping his ear. "But it turns me on to hear you say it." His fingers kept a slow, steady pace, not wanting Jongin to come just yet.  
  
Just when was on the edge Jongdae would pull back, leaving Jongin to growl in frustration. He couldn't even imagine what he looked like - well, he _could_ but it probably wasn't a good thing to picture yourself in a porn holovid. His body tensed, lean muscles straining as he was brought to the edge and held back....then again.....and again.... Finally it became too much and the engineer gave in. "Fine, fine....fuck me. Please fuck me, 'Dae..."  
  
"I told you. I love a man who knows what he wants." Jongdae withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock, his eyes darkening with lust as he climbed completely on top of Jongin. He didn't waste any time as he pushed himself inside, a loud, satisfied moan escaping as he finally got what he had wanted for weeks.  
  
Jongin's long legs wrapped around Jongdae and he pulled the other man closer, his own moan matching Jongdae's as they met in a deep,frantic pace.  
  
Jongdae's hand worked frantically on Jongin's long cock as he let himself go, embracing the magic that he always spoke of. He embraced the younger man with one hand, capturing him in a deep, hungry kiss between moans.  
  
Jongin's moans were consumed by Jongdae's kisses and his fingers raked down Jongdae's back as he felt himself losing control - something he had needed to do for a long time. With a cry of the other man's name Jongin came, his lean frame tightening around the length buried deep within him.  
  
Jongdae drove himself in as far as he could go, the sting of Jongin's nails and cries spurring him further. There was just something about the way that Jongin moaned and screamed _his_ name-not another's-that drove his climax, his own loud cries nearly drowning out his new lover's.  
  
Jongin rode out his own orgasm then fell back, Jongdae collapsing on top of him. It took several long, drawn-out minutes before his heart stopped racing and his breathing slowed. Opening his eyes, he looked up at a face that bore a satisfied, catlike smile. "Hi..." he murmured, blushing.  
  
"Hi," Jongdae whispered, stroking the other's cheek with a delicate touch. He rolled over onto his side and chuckled. "You're not out of practice in the least."  
  
"So it was okay?" Jongin asked, gnawing at his bottom lip in worry. "Because you felt amazing. I've never experienced anything like that."  
  
"More than okay." Jongdae gently stroked his fingers over Jongin's wrist. "...I never felt this either. Not like this."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you are real..."  
  
"I'm..." Jongdae paused, suddenly frozen. There were days he struggled, trying to push away his mask and finding the man beneath it. "I..."  
  
Jongin's smile faded, brow furrowing in concern. "Jongdae, are you alright?" he asked, reaching up to brush some of the hair away from the smaller man's face.  
  
"It's nothing," Jongdae murmured, recollecting himself. "It's...it's something I wish I could tell you." He pressed his lips to Jongin's forehead. "But I don't want to burden you."  
  
"Oh..." came the quiet reply. Jongin understood, really he did. He knew that Jongdae was somebody important, even if the man himself didn't want to reveal his occupation. It just reinforced the fact that they came from different worlds (both literally and figuratively).  
  
"But that doesn't matter right now," the other murmured, ideas already stirring in his head. "...Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's nothing," Jongin shook his head, offering a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"I see that." Jongdae still snuggled into his side, trying to push past his worries. "You've made me happy, Jongin. I want you to know that."  
  
"Good," Jongin's smile softened. "I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before."  
  
"Then I'm very glad I'm the first." He leaned over and kissed the other man, relishing, for just another moment, not having to hide behind his mask.  
  
Jongin's lips were soft and welcoming - he would take what he could get.  
Jongdae's sweet kisses slowly turned fiery as he initiated another round, ignoring the warning voice in his head in favor of more touches, more kisses, one night where he could finally be himself, even if he had to leave before Jongin woke. He knew the risks, and couldn't let Jongin even think of who he really was.  
  
Jongin opened up gradually, heart and soul, letting in the small man with the kittenish smile - which made it all the more devastating when the engineer awakened alone, the sheets cooling beside him.  
  
Jongdae seemingly disappeared, the older man nowhere to be found. He wasn't found in his old haunts-the dining room was empty, the ballroom abandoned, and he didn't approach Jongin's bed. Even Baekhyun only shrugged and politely admitted he had no knowledge of that passenger.  
  
At first Jongin thought it was a mistake - that maybe Jongdae was just busy. However, he simply wasn't there and neither were his friends; no bright smile from Chanyeol or sullen scowl from Sehun. Had it all been his imagination? But Jongdae's smile had been real...hadn't it? The young engineer went back to his job, doing it safely and efficiently as he had been taught, expression no longer as open or hopeful. At least there was only a week left in the voyage and he could forget it ever happened (even if a little voice in his head told him he would _never_ forget Jongdae). He'd already written up most of his report and sent it off - at least the Zephyr was as good as it promised it would be.  
  
"...You really are welcome to avail yourself of the spa services," Baekhyun said dryly as he came with Jongin's ordered lunch. "I also have a delivery for you. You have been gifted a ticket to our destination's Chen concert."  
  
"Will you finally leave me alone if I go to your damned spa?" Jongin asked in exasperation, then felt the color drain from his face as Baekhyun handed him an envelope. "This has to be a mistake." _Like you were a mistake for Jongdae_.  
  
"One should be _highly_ fashionable to attend a Chen concert. I assure you this is not a mistake; the Zephyr is not a place for mistakes."  
  
"I don't have the credits to be _highly_ fashionable....and who gave me the ticket?"  
  
"A most unusual young man did," Baekhyun recalled. "He kept asking me to swallow and I don't believe he ever blinked."  
  
It couldn't be....Jongin shook his head as if to clear it. Baekhyun had denied Jongdae was on the ship; how could Chanyeol be around? It had to be a coincidence.  
  
"He was quite strange," the concierge mused, the scales on his neck flashing in the light. "Either way. You should very much avail yourself of our spa and salon services, compliments of the Zephyr."  
  
Jongin finally conceded, soon finding himself cleansed and brushed and buffed within an inch of his life. The faded engineering jumpsuit was replaced by a sleek suit that likely cost a year's salary, his hair styled away from his face (and the bangs he liked to hide behind).  
  
“Acceptable. _Very_ acceptable,” Baekhyun commented, eyeing the engineer in interest. Jongin ignored him.  
  
When the Zephyr docked after a successful maiden voyage, the ship and the surrounding city was abuzz with excitement over the Chen concert. Rumors abounded of a new song being performed, and the large theatre was packed the night that the vocaloid was to grace the stage. Jongin's ticket was front row center, and he was escorted with the same care and grace given to any VIP in attendance.  
  
"Jonginnie!" A familiar voice called out and Jongin's eyes widened as he saw his best friend bouncing up and down on the seat beside him. "Taehyung... What are you doing here?"  
  
"I won!" Taehyung beamed. "That lottery that you swore I'd never get in? Well, I won it! I almost got the best seat, but looks like you're the winner for that. How'd you get here?"  
  
Jongin shook his head in amazement. "I’m still not quite sure. Someone left me a ticket at the end of the cruise. I thought it was someone I knew but that person seems to be a figment of my imagination. Guess it doesn't matter now," he added, smile frayed at the edges. It _did_ matter - but there was nothing he could do about it. Jongdae was gone.  
  
"Sounds like you've got a story." Taehyung bounced again, his energy infectious. "But aren't you excited? It's Chen! Your idol for the past...wow, I don't know. Past forever?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," Jongin felt Taehyung's excitement and wanted so badly to feel the same. The vocaloid had helped him through so many times of doubt and frustration; made him believe in himself when no one else would. Perhaps now Chen would help heal a broken heart....  
  
"Are you ready?" Chen's voice echoed through the auditorium to screams of happiness. The lights dimmed as the vocaloid appeared suddenly on stage, tall and blonde and sensual as ever as he burst into a rocking version of one of his hits.  
  
Jongin's heart began to race as the tall, graceful blonde strode across the stage. The vocaloid didn't dance like most but with the way he looked he didn't need to. The voice was perfect and achingly familiar - it had to have been the years he had listened to Chen. Jongin couldn't help but sing along - even though he felt as if something was missing.  
  
Chen's eyes seemed to lock onto Jongin's (even if he really couldn't), and his smirk was enticing as he flirted with the audience, the crowd easily hyping up to his energy. He seemed to pause for a moment, causing the crowd to gasp. "What would you say," he began, his voice sounding familiar, "if I were to give all of you a sneak preview of a new song?"  
  
The crowd roared its approval but for the first time Jongin didn't feel he could join in. He touched his best friend's shoulder, his voice low and hoarse. "I....I'm gonna go. I'm not feeling so good."  
  
"What?" Taehyung hissed. "This is the best part!"  
  
"This song..." Chen paused, seemingly to push his hair out of his eyes. "This song was written because I fell in love...but they couldn't know who I was."  
  
"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jongin murmured apologetically. He excused himself and started moving down the aisle towards the exit. At Chen's comment he paused, turning to look up at the vocaloid he so admired but wishing it was someone else.  
  
Chen's voice this time was a capella, the vocaloid starting a slower, raw-sounding song that rang oddly familiar again--a voyage, a fateful dance...  
  
There was something there - something more than just the song this time. It was Chen's voice but the words....Jongin froze. It was just like his encounter with Jongdae on the ship. He could almost feel Jongdae's hands around his waist as they danced...  
  
"...And I couldn't tell you." A hush fell over the audience in shock as the vocaloid froze and an unfamiliar young man took the stage, Chen's voice now his as he continued the song, no longer masked by electronics.  
  
The hologram flickered and faded, lasers dissolving and leaving a single spotlight on the man on stage - and another on the man trying to escape. Backstage, Sehun almost cracked a smile as he narrowed the spotlight on Jongin.  
  
"...Can you even look at me, Jongin?" Jongdae's voice sounded throughout the auditorium, echoing through the silence. "Please?" He had begged and negotiated with his manager for days, feeling that Jongin had to know, somehow.  
  
The younger man looked up, his eyes widening as the Chen he had known for years was replaced by the man he had come to love in only a few short months. "Jongdae?" he managed to whisper, the sound caught by microphones and projected throughout the whole theatre.  
  
Taehyung's mouth was agape as he looked frantically between the two, but Jongdae offered a small smile and beckoned into the darkness, begging him to come forward.  
  
The audience sat enraptured as the shy young man took one step, then another, each step bringing him closer to the man on stage. He didn't stop until he was facing Jongdae. "What are you doing?" he whispered nervously.  
  
Jongdae turned off his microphone to kneel down, bringing him to eye height. "...I'm Chen," he finally admitted, if it weren't obvious. "I'm Chen's voice, his composer...and that's why I couldn't tell you. No one was allowed to know."  
  
Jongin's world - his universe - was flipped upside down and inside out. Jongdae was real - and he was Chen. "But why did you leave without tell me anything...and why are you telling me now?"  
  
"I almost told you that night," he admitted, ignoring the audience as they called for him to turn his microphone back on. "But I wasn't allowed, and I knew I had to go before I told you. And it bit at me, Jongin...it hurt that I couldn't be around you, that I couldn't apologize. So I begged and pleaded with my manager, with my bodyguards..."  
  
"Sehun and Chanyeol," Jongin realized. "That's why they wouldn't leave your side except for that night."  
  
He nodded. "And even then, I had to chase them off. Sehun scolded me, you know, for leaving you. Even he knew that I had already fallen in love."  
  
"In love...with me?" Jongin stumbled over the words. "But I'm nobody and you are....well, _you_."  
  
"You liked me," Jongdae murmured. "Not just Chen, but me. Even though I definitely don't look like I came from some comic book, you told me that those songs spoke to your heart - and they came from mine." He extended his hand to pull Jongin on the stage. "I know it's a long shot, but I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. I want to create magic again and never leave your side."  
  
Jongin numbly allowed Jongdae to pull him on stage, lights flashing around the two men. There were whispers about the mysterious tanned man on stage with the singer who didn't look like Chen but had Chen's voice but Jongin didn't hear them, his eyes and his focus only for the man in front of him. "You really aren't just some mirage? I know I have a pretty good imagination..."  
  
"Want to kiss me and find out?" Jongdae winked slyly. "I'm real, Jongin. I'm just as real as I was the night we made love."  
  
The younger man's cheeks grew pink but it didn't stop him from leaning in to press his lips against Jongdae's. It was a chance he had to take.  
  
Jongdae's arms wrapped tightly around him as the crowd exploded into cheers, his lips just as warm and soft and real as Jongin's.  
  
Taehyung still stared in shock and shouted to anyone who was listening that it was his best friend up there who was kissing Chen's voice.  
  
"You're smiling again," Chanyeol said smugly as stood backstage, casting a sidelong glance at his partner.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Jongdae pulled away for a moment as the crowd continued to roar, still staying warm and secure in the taller man's arms. "I'd better hold off the rest until tonight, right?"  
  
Jongin looked up and finally realized he was standing in front of thousands of people (with more than that watching from the live streams distributed throughout the galaxy) and nodded. "Um....yeah, that would probably be a good idea," he murmured in embarrassment although he still couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
  
"And you don't even know what I have planned for a very uninterrupted morning." Chen's music restarted as the spotlights faded, giving the two some measure of privacy (even if Taehyung stood in front of the stage, still awestruck).  
"You don't hear me complaining, do you?" came Jongin's reply as he pulled the very nonvocaloid, very _there_ Jongdae in for a kiss. The mirage that was Chen was wonderful.....but the reality that was Jongdae was so much better.  
  
******************  
  
"And then they made out all night after saving the universe yet again," Taehyung read out from his tablet proudly. "This is totally going to get thousands of likes, right?"  
  
"I'd read it," Sehun replied, then took the tablet from Taehyung's fingers and set it on the bedside table. "Later."  
  
"...You mean you're not going to beta the twentieth chapter?" Taehyung's jaw dropped. "Okay, so maybe I didn't have Jongin and Jongdae having wild sex in this one, but it's coming, I promise. I told everyone that it'd be really hot..."  
Sehun reached up to cup Taehyung's chin and gently turn it towards him. "I said later," he murmured softly, pulling the other in for a kiss. "How about we work on some wild sex of our own. Hmm?"  
  
"...Sehunnie's got much better ideas,' Taehyung agreed, the younger boy's face breaking into a broad smile after stealing a few kisses. "Think we'd get likes, if I wrote all that down?"  
“Don’t you dare.”  
  
"The Secret Life of Chen's Hotter Bodyguard?"  
  
"Taehyung..."  
  
Taehyung laughed and dove into bed. "I'm kidding! Only this time, Sehunnie? Can you do me a favor?"  
  
Sehun sighed and nodded. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just make sure that Chanyeol doesn't walk in on us...again...."


End file.
